1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of configured connecting systems for coupling modular components of toy assemblages, educational models, hobby constructions, component attachments, or the like. The interlocking crossbar device and system enables products such as children's toys, puzzles, balls, model vehicles, model animals, model building structures and related products to be easily transformable by interlocking different pieces and to stand on their own so that each piece is capable of being used as a transportable mobile puzzle and play item.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art